


screaming in the dark

by Pomfry



Series: Jondami Week 2018 [5]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Fuck, Really only metioned, The al Ghuls are a good family if a bit crazy, The name al Ghul is not only a title, Unhealthy Relationships, it's not graphic, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Here’s the thing. Damian has never remotely been a hero or a good person. He has a knife smirk and blood on his hands and he smiles as the Joker laughs and laughs because the Joker is only a man, only a mortal. He’s nothing compared to the creature laughing with him in the corner. He’s nothing compared toDamian.





	screaming in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> dark, dark shit today. Fun!

Here’s the thing about the al Ghuls. They aren’t normal. They aren’t even human, at times. Ra’s has drunk more Lazarus Pit water than anyone ever should, drank it without the knowledge, and when it’s in it’s  _ in. _

The Lazarus Pit is filled with magic, magic not native to this plane of reality, and when Ra’s had his children, that magic passed to them.

Here’s the thing. The Lazarus Pit is deep and blood thirsty and ready to take someone’s mind and tear it into shreds. Ra’s has green eyes when he once had a dark brown, and every single one of his descendents does as well.

Here’s the thing. The al Ghuls are surrounded by magic that defies reality, a glowing green water that does nothing to hide it’s viciousness. Lazarus Pit water runs in their veins and killing comes easy to them. They nurse on milk mixed with blood and hunger for a weapon in their hands. Their birthday present is to see the light fade from a victims eyes.

They’re not entirely human. Maybe they never were. They see things not there, things hidden in the shadows. They run in the darkness and revel in the madness and are told they’re demons by those unseen and that hell is waiting for them.

Here’s the thing. Bruce Wayne is shaped by blood and death and the madness of his city. He fights against it everyday, and everyday Gotham entices him, lures him close and he only just escapes.

Here’s the thing. Damian is the result of the union between Talia al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon that stalks this earth in it’s disguise of an old man, who came screaming into this world and tasting copper, the woman who licks her lips when she gets blood on them, who smiles madly and without a care, who spins on the edge, and Bruce Wayne, the Detective, the man who was born in the city who welcomes the insane, who is surrounded by blood and death and trained to me a murderer, whose fists ache for blood, who has a shark like smile and a voice that stops the demon lady Talia in her tracks, hand over her heart.

Here’s the thing. Damian has never remotely been a hero or a good person. He has a knife smirk and blood on his hands and he smiles as the Joker laughs and laughs because the Joker is only a man, only a mortal. He’s nothing compared to the creature laughing with him in the corner. He’s nothing compared to Damian, the son of the Demon Lady and the Batman, the one who went into hell and came out with the baby of a dangerous group of animals with his grin on his face.

_ Well done, my son,  _ Mother had said, delighted, her dark dark eyes glistening.  _ Blood of a human you may have, we will keep a spot for you in hell. _

_ Hell is nothing, _ Damian had replied sweetly, and she had laughed with him.

_ Indeed it’s not, _ she had said.  _ Indeed it’s not. _

Here’s the thing. When you’re an al Ghul, you’re an al Ghul for life. You’re a demon and you love to kill.

Here’s the thing. Demons have always been terrifyingly good at acting.  Eight years and a trip to hell isn’t going to change that.

 

\--

 

_ The time has come. _

Four little words on a simple piece of paper. It would frighten anyone else, but Damian can see the energy clinging to the words and he knows who sent it.

“The time has come,” he says, his heart kicking to life in his chest for the first time in months.

Time to take the world by storm, it seems. Time to show them that demons do indeed walk among them, hiding behind green eyes and brown skin.

He smiles, slow and steady, and burns the note in his hands. His skin doesn’t burn.

“TIme indeed,” he chuckles, and knows where to go and when. “I cannot wait.”

The next day he’s in the air port, grinning from ear to ear with Mother in another woman’s skin beside him.

“My son,” she says, ancient and oh so ready. “You are to be the one on the inside. Hollow them out from the inside while we batter them from the outside and then they will fall.”

Damian’s heart sings at that. “Yes, Mother,” he murmurs. Laughing blue eyes and a sweet kiss flash in his mind and he captures her hand again. “I want Jon Kent as my prize.”

Mother throws her head back and  _ laughs. _ “Oh, my son,” she says, impossibly fond. “We all know and we have agreed to let it happen.”

Damian grins back. “I await your orders.”

She shakes her head, leaning in close. “Cause as much chaos as you can, my darling.” Then she’s gone, leaving behind a woman blinking in confusion.

Damian grins and leaves. As much chaos as he can, huh? That’s quite a bit.

He might as well start right away.

 

\--

 

Jon Kent wakes up in a palace, surrounded by pillows and cushions and sunlight shining on his face.

Blue Kryptonite dangles from a choker.

“Damian,” he gasps out, because Damian had been with him and now he’s not and -

“Jon,” comes his boyfriend’s voice, and Jon looks over to see Damian grinning over him with a sword dripping blood. “Beloved, you have awoken.”

“Damian,” he rasps out, more confused than anything. Damian kneels beside him, his eyes glaring bright.

“The world is falling,” he whispers. “The world is falling, Jon.”

Jon sits up,, reaching for his powers, but -

Right. Kryptonite.

“You know,” he says dryly, “I feel like we could help a lot of people if we weren’t still here.”

Damian snorts. “No,” he says decisively. “The world won’t fall for some time yet.” He smiles, then, slow and sure. “And we’re not trapped. I’m going to bring it down.”

“I -  _ what?” _

Damian pecks him on the lips. “Be a dear and stay here for half a year. Grandfather should keep you entertained.”

The spark in his eyes is horrifying, Jon realizes with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t want to know what he means by entertained.

 

\--

 

The superhero world is in a frenzy. Superboy is gone, he’s vanished into thin air with no evidence as to who took him.

Damian sits back and grins. Jon is protected by magic woven by his grandfather, trapped in a jail masked by paradise. They won’t find him.

What they do find is dead ends. And Damian keeps on deleting information, megabyte after megabyte, until they’re scrambling to recover them.

And that’s when he rolls up his sleeves with a hunger for blood in his veins and gets to work.

Hero after hero show up dead. Arrow, Flash, even Green Lantern. Dead dead dead.

Damian takes their heads to Jon, presenting them to him as though they’re trophies. Jon always looks sick. Damian hums and thinks that Jon will get used to it eventually. He is, after all, going to the husband to a demon.

Mother begins her assault and the world begins it’s steady decline downwards.

 

\--

 

This place is beautiful. It’s surrounded by lush forests and flowers and exotic fruits. There’s servants at his beck and call.

Ra’s al Ghul, in particular, is different than what he expected.

Sometimes he appears as a young man with glowing eyes with freckles dusted underneath. His grin is devilish but kind. Sometimes he comes as an old man. But he’s always polite.

Jon’s not fooled. This is a prison made for him specifically and when servants disappear after he makes a comment about them, he knows.

“What are you,” he asks one day over hot chocolate. Ra’s laughs, so very very terrifying.

“I’m not called Head of the Demon for nothing.”

And that just about answers it.

Damian comes, sometimes. He brings gifts - a new video game, old comics. He also brings the heads of heroes Jon grew up with and Jon has to resist throwing up in front of him.

He kisses him like he’s always kissed him, hot and heavy and oh so gentle, and they end up in bed, sated and - well, not content. Not for Jon.

He doesn't’t want this. Not really. For all that he loves Damian he loves his parents more. Everytime Damian comes he brings with him news and it frightens Jon.

Blue Kryptonite takes away his powers, makes him merely a human, and that’s scary. He hasn’t been a human since he was ten.

“I’m only fifteen,” he tells Damian one day, trailing his fingers up and down a scar on his chest.

Damin merely laughs at him. “I know,” he says, so utterly gleeful, and pins Jon to the bed. “I just don’t care.”

Jon will never admit that statement scares him more than anything Damian’s ever done.

 

\--

 

Hero after hero fall. Deaths start piling up and then it’s finally down to the trinity. Diana, Clark, and Father, the only defense the world has against the demons that make up Damian’s family.

“Damian,” Mother calls. “It’s time.”

Damian laughs, sharp and cruel as Jon’s pushed beside Mother, loose clothing not doing much to cover his chest. He looks terrified; not much of a surprise considering the sky is dark with ash.

But his eyes glint green.

“Come here, my son,” Mother says calmly as her skin starts to bleed black.

Damian makes his way over to his family, grabbing Jon’s hand in his own as Grandfather lays waste onto the original three.

A demigod can’t do much against a demon, it seems.

“Damian,” Jon whispers, eyes wide with horror when the deed is done and his mother sets fire to the world, “what have you  _ done?" _

Damian hums. “Made the world fall. Hell is next.

The world burns to the ground at their feet and all the while the al Ghuls laugh and laugh

People never should have assumed they’re humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
